


Your Lighthouse Shines For Her

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Being talked through your first successful masturbation session needs to have a more concise tag, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, That awkward moment when your crush noticed a glaring lack in your life and it wasn't her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: When Isabela becomes aware that Bethany Hawke has been struggling in a certain area, she decides that it is her sworn and solemn duty to help a friend out. And if that friend is cute and blushes oh so prettily, well, that's just one more secret to hold close to her chest.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Your Lighthouse Shines For Her

"What?"

Bethany dropped her burning face into her hands, immediately regretting that last drink or three that had made her open her mouth in the first place, but whatever had prompted her to say it at all made her drop her shoulders on a groan. "I just- I get bored, and give up."

She didn't look up at what she assumed would be a horrified expression, or worse, pity, not until she heard Isabela come around the table to sit by her. "I have always thought it the cruelest sort of injustice," Isabela said in the most gentle tones she had ever heard out of the other woman, "that everyone born with the prodding rod gets a very thorough explanation from their little pals of how go about the sporting events with it, if you like, as I do," she added with a wink, "when the rest of us have to figure it out through trial and error. Its nothing to be ashamed about," she went on, then, after a pause. "Come on up to my room, I'll show you. Be the little pal you've yearned for all these years."

Bethany looked up, her hands dropping to the table as she started to stammer out something inane about how she'd never done that before, making Isabela start. "Wh- oh, no no no," Isabela said quickly, her already flushed face deepening in color as she lifted a hand to scrub through her hair and down to prop up her chin. "No. No sex. Not tonight, anyway. I'm at least four sheets to the wind and your working on the rigging for that last one. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh." Bethany felt disappointed for reasons she thought she was at least that bit too drunk to properly examine, at least until Isabela reached out for her hands. "I'm going to show you how to pleasure yourself right. When I'm done with you, you'll make your toes curl until your whole spine lights up gold," she smiled, and there was truly nothing to say to that that would be at all articulate, so she let herself be led up the rickety stairs that led to Isabela's rented room. It was just as mean as she remembered, but now, drunk and flustered and unable to help staring at Isabela's fingers clasped with hers, it seemed so much more than it had any right to. Or maybe it always should have, if Isabela was there.

Another thought for another time.

She sagged back on the bed, which gave a mighty creak when Isabela sat beside her, leaning against the baseboard with a hand draped between her legs, a sight which Bethany ordinarily wouldn't have given two thoughts to, but which now made her avert her eyes on a small gasp. "First lesson," Isabela said in the most casual, conversational tone that seemed especially out of place in these circumstances and made her shift, not uncomfortably, "you'll notice your breasts. Wouldn't be the first," she said with a crinkle eyed smirk, making Bethany huff out a laugh, "but you /would/ be the first to touch them the way you're going to."

"Touch them? But, what does that have to do with-"

"Trust your pal," Isabela said, then snorted a laugh. "Okay, bad joke. Trust me. I know what makes us with the proper parts quiver, and it is taking hold of those breasts of yours and reminding them that being sensitive isn't a bad thing."

Bethany had no idea how having sensitive breasts could possibly be good in a world filled with scratchy fabrics, but decided to trust in Isabela's experience, and touched a tentative hand to her breast. "Good," Isabela said approvingly. "A lot of people just go about grabbing them, which is fine and good in its proper time, but not just now, I don't think. Now- yes. Squeeze it, just like that. Now, work your thumb- oho, you're a natural."

Bethany was flushed already, her cheeks tingling with the heat of the blood gathering there, but also with that of the warmth pooling in her belly at the first brush of her thumb against her nipple. Isabela wasn't giving her any further instructions, so, biting her lip to steady herself, started to curl tightening circles around it. It was pebbling beneath her fingers, making her blouse fold around it in a shadow that made her mouth dry. Looking up, she saw Isabela watching her avidly, and- "Oh." Isabela was touching her own breast, squeezing it and then folding her fingers over themselves to pinch and twist. Bethany followed suit, making her let out a breathless gasp and twist, bringing up a leg then letting it fall.

"I see lesson one was a success," Isabela said, and Bethany couldn't think to do anything but nod wordlessly in response. "Now, I expect you were just pushing certain rudely shaped things in certain places?" Bethany nodded again, unable to bear even looking at Isabela. "I thought so. Well, this next lesson is one you'll like."

Bethany wasn't sure about that, but obediently pushed her hand down her trousers when Isabela instructed her to, then paused when Isabela did not, as she'd thought she would, tell her to press at where her legs joined, but above it, at what Isabela called "your nub, your bulge, if you will."

"But-" Bethany stumbled, isn't that where you...?"

"Think that's where you piss, don't you. Don't worry, I did, too," Isabela told her, laughter threading warm through her words. "A lot of us do. But you don't. That right there is your clit. Love it, and it'll love you right back."

Bethany had no small amounts of doubt about this, but, reassured that it wasn't what she had thought it was, touched experimental fingers there. Immediately, there was a tingling rush that made her start and Isabela lean in closer. "Again," she said. "Two fingers, now, and flick them from side to side, quick, just- yes, just like that," she said as Bethany shuddered out a questioning noise, bent almost in half around the warmth between her fingers as she sped up. Isabela's lips parted, giving way to a soft noise that made Bethany squeeze her legs tight around her hands. Isabela laughed. Not mockingly, but warm and lingering in the pass of Isabela's hand over her cheek before it settled in the space between them, gripping at the blanket. "Ah ah ah," Isabela chided with a none too breathless smile. "None of that. Spread them wide like the dawning, sweets. Let's see you shine."

Bethany swallowed roughly and forced down a noise of her own as she let her legs drift apart again to admit her hand again. Her head fell back against the pillow almost at once, a ragged, then noise tearing itself out of her mouth as her hips rose up to meet her own touch.

On the other side of the bed, she felt the mattress dip and a creak, and then another. Between them, the old bed sounded like- Bethany let out a giggle that went high when Isabela told her to press two fingers inside of herself and how to curl them, and as she did she arched up off the bed until her back bowed, shivers racing down her spine that left everything feeling too sharp and not sharp enough, all at once. "Bela?" She tried, then cried out when Isabela told her to touch her clit again, wanting more and more of something she wasn't getting. Let out a whine that wrung out wavering moan from the other side of the bed.

Looking up, she saw Isabela had pushed her smalls aside and was working her fingers in and out of herself while she squeezed her breasts with her other hand, shifting between one and the other. "Don't stop," Isabela told her in a voice that was just this side of begging, and she didn't couldn't, not when it felt so good and not Isabela asked her to.

That coil of warmth in her belly was spreading electric up her spine, and she could feel herself approaching the crest of something, something that made her twitch restlessly, made her gasp and groan and twist on the bed, and every second she watched Isabela touch herself made it approach all the faster. One more press of her fingers against herself, one more pass of Isabela's hand down her own folds, and Bethany was bucking up off the bed, spine bowing rigid as shocks rippled up her spine. The whole world fell away, whiting out at the edges, and it was a long time before anything else intruded again.

When it did, she gradually became aware that it was Isabela's hand smoothing over her hair. "Much better than a vegetable all on its own, isn't it, hmm?" Bethany laughed agreement, sprawled limp and boneless and shivering, and gave a hum, then shifted to look at the underside of Isabela's chin.

"What happens now?"

"We could always cuddle," Isabela said, waggling her eyebrows until Bethany laughed, but Isabela had already lifted an arm, and Bethany went readily, tucking herself up against Isabela's side. Her hand was still wet, but Isabela didn't seem to mind one bit as she linked their fingers together and lifted them to her lips. "Now sleep," Isabela ordered. "I may be a bad influence, but I'm a mindful one."

"Who said I minded bad?" Bethany asked, but Isabela had already fallen asleep, or was at least pretending to, and if it was bad to want good things for the people you cared for, then Bethany was awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I apologize in advance if I am late responding to any comments, as I have severe social anxiety and it can be difficult for me. I appreciate every word, however, just as I appreciate your taking the time to read my story. Thank you <333


End file.
